Logan
by FireHeart19
Summary: After Beastboy and Raven have a moment, Beastboy, thinking Raven is mad at him, runs away. years later a new hero appears, and the team gets a surprise.


Raven sat in the common room reading. She was secretly wishing for Beastboy to show up, because for some time now she had had a crush on him. She was already almost finished with her book and decided to get some tea. She marked her place and headed to the kitchen. She put some water on the stove to boil and sat on the counter. She really got bored more often when Beastboy was gone. She heard the doors swoosh open and looked over to find Robin walking in. He waved tiredly and went to start making breakfast. They both looked over when the door opened again and Beastboy came in. "Mornin' guys." He said, to which the other two waved.

He headed over to the couch and hopped over it, completely missing the couch and falling on the floor. "Smooth." Raven said rolling her eyes and walking back to the couch. "Well _I_ may be but the carpet is a horrible landing." Beastboy said sitting next to her and leaning back. He put an arm around her shoulders and grabbed the remote in his other hand and began going through the hundreds of channels. Raven slapped his hand and gave him a glare, "You don't value your limbs much do you?" She asked. But to her relief he did as usual and put his arm back where it was.

"Fine you can keep it there but if you mention anything about charm I'm throwing you out the window." She said in an annoyed tone and laid her head back to rest on his arm.

Beastboy loved the mornings when he got up before Cyborg because the other Titans agreed with his beliefs and made him tofu or other vegetarian things to eat. He also loved when he was up before anyone else and could do some training. He did secretly love to train and so whenever he got up really early he'd make use of every bit of equipment in the training room. He was actually strong enough the add three weights to Cyborg's weight equipment and not have too much trouble. It was also the only time he could become the Beast on purpose to keep him tamed. He sighed, quite happy to be with two of his friends that weren't the immature or clueless ones. "So anyone up for some training?" He suggested, earning a look that would make even himself think he was crazy, but the others nodded and went into the gym after him.

"Hey Robin you want to box?" Beastboy said, earning a nod from the leader. They both got on the gear and got in the ring. They heard Raven ring the bell, but they stayed still, Beastboy planning an attack and Robin not dumb enough to make the first move. Beastboy was really less stupid than he had a habit of acting. He looked afraid but that was just an act to keep Robin from raising a very high guard. Finally he made a plan for the first strike and prepared to execute it.

Beastboy did a backflip, kicking Robin up the torso, and pushed himself off the ropes, ramming his fists into Robin's arms. Robin and Raven were shocked that he had made that plan, more so that they hadn't seen a flaw in it. Then Robin began rapid punching and kicking that knocked the changeling back into the corner. Robin came at him. Beastboy turned so he was facing the corner and put his hands behind him, grabbing Robin's head and flipping him so his head hit right on the hard corner. Beastboy stepped back, still wearing a serious face. "Whoa, you're a good fighter in hand to hand combat." Robin said kicking at Beastboy's chest. Beastboy stepped aside fast and grabbed Robin's leg, spinning him and tossing him into the corner. He charged at the leader and ran up the teen's body, backflipping off and landing on his hands. He got to his feet and struck two hard punches into Robin's knees. He then rammed his knee into Robin's chin, knocking him out. Raven went to heal Robin as the two who had been watching from the doorway came in. "Whoa why don't you do that in real fights man?" Cyborg asked with a shocked face. "Because I can turn into animals." Beastboy answered shrugging. "Yeah but you just beat _Robin_ and he only landed like five punches on you." The half robot reminded him. "Well after I quit the Doom Patrol I was on my own for a year so I learned a lot of basic fighting techniques. Then I made my own." Beastboy said. "Well you have to teach us these moves." Robin said from where he was sitting. "No thanks." Beastboy walked back to the punching bag.

Raven really couldn't help but smile, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. She always admired Beastboy's fighting as animals, but now he was also great at hand combat apparently. Man he was amazing. "Hey Rae you going to stop starin' at him today?" Cyborg laughed on his weight bench. Raven was taken out of her thoughts and went back to the treadmill. "Man if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on the little green bean." Cyborg said, to which Robin and Starfire nodded at him. "Wait, why didn't I know?" He asked. Beastboy had left a minute ago. "Because you would have told Beastboy and he would never let me live it down." Raven said. "Ok, I promise I won't tell him."

Beastboy left a note on the couch and walked to the garage. He walked to the T-car and got in. He turned it on and drove out carefully, since he was alone he could drive safely because there were no scared faces to look at. He had to get out of the tower before Raven started her exercising because she looked just too good when she was sweaty. "Man she's so hot, too bad she thinks I'm so annoying." He thought as he drove along the road listening to the radio. He got to the Wal-Mart and pulled into a parking spot. He walked in and looked around the store for a birthday present for Raven. He sighed and knew he wouldn't find anything there so he drove to the mall to check out some stores.

Meanwhile at the Tower. Raven and the others walked into the living room, and found the note. Raven opened it, and began to read out loud.

_Team_

_I went out to get Raven a present for her birthday tomorrow. I know you hate birthdays Rae but even you deserve some nice presents. And if you even try to stop me from getting something for you I will knock you out, but then I'll die. Anyway I'll be back later._

_BB_

"So now what?" Robin asked sitting on the couch. "I suppose we must wait for friend Beastboy to come home." Starfire said sitting next to her boyfriend. "But, I mean Beastboy has had years when he couldn't even remember his own birthday, so why would he remember Raven's?" Robin asked. "Well maybe she's gettin' lucky and the grass stain's crushin' on her too." Cyborg said. Just then the doors opened. "Hey guys you get my note?" Beastboy sat next to Raven on the couch. "Yeah we did." Robin said trying to hold back a laugh at the fact Raven had shivered when Beastboy sat so close to her.

The next day was Raven's birthday and Beastboy was running around the room like nuts getting the party ready. The other three were helping him but he was such a perfectionist sometimes that they began to give up, "No Cyborg that goes over there, no not there, _there_. Ok now Starfire go check and see if Robin's done with the cake." Beastboy flicked the lights off and hid under the couch.

"I shall get Raven." Starfire flew to the hall and in a few minutes Raven walked through the door and turned the lights on. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Beastboy went up and hugged Raven. "Happy birthday Rae." He said grinning at her. "Thanks." Raven gave a small smile and hugged him. "God she looks good when she smiles." Beastboy thought as he walked with her to the actual party.

Raven looked around with a wide open mouth. Everything had a dark look to it but seemed to shine. The cake even had blue and black frosting and said HAPPY BDAY RAE on it. "Oh my god. I love it!" She said turning and hugging Beastboy again. "I hoped you would like it." Beastboy said hugging Raven back. "Ahem… if you two could stop your cuddling we can get to the party." Cyborg joked. Beastboy shot him a glare over Raven's shoulder but let go.

The presents finally were about to be opened. Raven sat down and grabbed Robin's first. She opened it and found a spell book. "Thank you." she said with a warm smile. Cyborg gave her some keys to a purple motorcycle and Starfire gave her an antique sword with her name etched in it. Beastboy started looking around and patting his uniform. "Where is it?" He ran out of the room and in a minute came back out holding a box. "Phew." He said, handing the box to her. Raven giggled and gently unwrapped the green paper. She opened the box and found a diamond necklace with a purple R on it. "Oh thank you it's beautiful." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He slipped it around her neck and snapped it on. "You think they'll ever get together?" Cyborg whispered to Robin. "I think Beastboy mentioned something about asking Raven out." Robin whispered back.

"Hey Rae can you give me a lift? I forgot something at the park yesterday, I need to go look for it." Beastboy said. "Why can't you ask Cyborg or Robin?" She asked. "Cause you have a sweet motorcycle and I wanted to see it drive." He lied. She seemed to buy it and nodded. They walked to the garage. He got on and pulled on the helmet Robin normally used. Raven put on the purple helmet she had gotten and sat behind him. She put her arms around his waist and held herself to him. "God why can't this happen all the time?" Raven thought as he sped off. Beastboy was driving like one of those street racers in video games, allowing her to hold him tighter as he ramped off things until he finally drove into the park.

Raven and Beastboy got off. "Rae, I really didn't ask you here because I wanted to look for something. I was kind of hopin' you might watch the sun set with me?" He asked. "Oh, well fine but don't try anything." Raven said and so Beastboy took her hand and led her to a cliff above rushing water. "This is beautiful." She said as she hugged him. " So is she." He thought. Raven looked up and saw his eyes looking back at her. Without thinking they both leaned closer and closed their eyes as their lips pressed together. She rubbed her hand through his hair and lightly touched his face with her other hand while he had one hand on her neck and his other resting on the hand she had on his face. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "Beastboy I…" Raven started "I know. You don't like me that way. I'm sorry I did that." Beastboy looked away. "No Beastboy, I like you." She said soothingly. "Just not that way right?" Beastboy let go of her, turned into a hawk, and flew off.

Raven sighed and went home. She told her friends all that happened and they all went to search for him. None of them could find the green boy and after a year just gave up.

Three years later Raven sat on the couch next to Robin and Cyborg. Starfire was out to the 'Mall of Shopping' and would be back later. Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin looked at where the trouble was and yelled, "It's the mall where Star is, let's go." They all headed to the mall.

They saw Starfire already firing starbolts at Cinderblock and Mammoth. She got punched down into a metal baseball bat display and went unconscious. Cyborg and Robin attacked while Raven went to see if Starfire was alright. Once she was fine Raven went back to the battle. Then they all watched as Mammoth got kicked down. They saw a man in blue jeans, a white shirt, a long black trench coat, and combat boots jump off the huge villain. He was wearing a black motorcycle helmet that hid his face and he pulled out a spear that extended like Robin's staff. "Never mess with the Teen Titans." The man said as he tripped Mammoth and repeatedly struck the huge man across the face, knocking him out. Then Cinderblock ran at him and swung a punch at the man. The man jumped and ran up the rock man's arm, dropping small disks on it and then landing a kick on the man's face. He landed and pressed a small button on his helmet, and the disks blew up, destroying the rock's arm. Cinderblock fell and roared in pain. "Like I said, never mess with the Teen Titans." The man repeated as he put his now retracted spear on his belt.

Robin approached the man, "Who are you?" The man looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Call me Logan." He said. "Logan are you a friend?" Starfire asked. "Sure if Robin's ok with it." Logan said. "Well Cyborg hand me a communicator." Robin said but Logan showed Robin the one he already had. "How do you already have one?" Cyborg asked. "Simple enough if you can figure it out. Anyway I'll be seein' you." He walked up to the doors and then threw back a small piece of paper. "That's my communicator's signal. Call me if there's trouble." They followed him outside. Logan glowed with green energy and flew up with incredible speed. Then the energy took the form of a wolf and he went through the ground. "Whoa Rae didn't you say you were the only one able to do that?" Cyborg asked. "Well we know how to contact him now." Robin said. The four went out for pizza.

"Ok, so that's four large pepperoni pizzas. Will that be for here?" the worker asked. The Titans felt a strange familiar feeling about him but nodded. "Have we ever met before?" Robin asked. "Yeah you saved me once or twice before, my name's Garfield Logan." He shook Robin's hand. "Anyway it's on the house." Robin nodded and they got a table. "Ok, I know I've seen him before, but I'm not sure when." Cyborg said. "He doesn't really look like that." Raven said, "He's wearing a holloring." They looked back and saw that he was wearing a grey ring on his right middle finger. "And I know he's that Logan guy but his look just reminds me of someone." Cyborg said. "Well friend Logan was not wearing a ring during battle." Starfire said.

The next day the Titans, and Logan, were fighting . Robin got knocked into Logan and the new hero fell back as well. Then blinded Raven and hit her with a large metal door. She fell unconscious. "NO!" Logan charged and threw things randomly at Light with his green energy. Then Light kicked the helmet off of Logan, revealing a green haired head, the skin was also green. "Ok now you've asked for it." Logan turned into a green bear and struck rapidly at Light, knocking him down and out. He turned back and held out his hand at Light. "Azerath Mentrion ZYNTHOS!" then green energy wrapped around the villain and made him think he was in a nightmare. Logan turned and saw the other four looking at him. "Well you know who I am now so did you miss me?" He asked. "Beastboy we've all missed you." Robin said and smiled at the green man. Starfire and Cyborg hugged him till he thought he would die from hugs. Then he looked over at Raven, who was standing back. He walked to her and brought her into his arms in a loving hug. "Raven I missed you so much." He said but she just stood there. "Raven…" Logan looked down and saw she was crying. "Shhh Rae, don't cry." he rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I'm crying out of happiness Beastboy." She said, finally hugging him back. "Still a girl so good as you shouldn't cry over me." they looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned up, slowly closing their eyes until they felt their lips meet.

Slowly they pulled apart and looked back into their eyes, "I love you Raven, so would you consider going out with me?" Logan asked, not letting go of her yet. "I love you too and of course I will." She claimed his lip again. "So how did you get Raven's powers?" Robin asked. "Oh well I found out not too long ago that once you fall in love with a person like Raven you get powers like their's." Beastboy explained as they all got in the T-car and drove home.

That night Beastboy slept next to Raven because his room had been turned into a storage room, not that he was about to complain.

The next day they meditated on the roof together, since they both could. When they landed they went down and sat on the couch to watch TV. Things were finally as they should be, happy and with love in the air.


End file.
